


Revolutionary

by fangirl801



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Gyffindor!Wen Gifford, Hufflepuff!Charlie Delgado, Hufflepuff!Olivia White, Multi, Ravenclaw!Mo Banjaree, Slytherin!Stella Yamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl801/pseuds/fangirl801
Summary: Basically a cross over between Lemonade Mouth and Harry Potter
Relationships: Mo Banjaree/Charlie Delgado/Wen Gifford/Olivia White/Stella Yamada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Revolutionary

Poets. Geniuses. Revolutionaries.  
Lemonade Mouth has been called all of these things. But the real story, the story of how our band came to be is a mystery to them all. I wonder if they’d believe it. If I told them where it all started.  
Detention.  
Stella Yamada; Lead Guitar  
Wen Gifford; Keyboard  
Mo Banjaree; Bass  
Charlie Delgado; Drum God  
And me,  
Olivia White; Future Frontman for Lemonade Mouth  
It was this group of five that started it all. But If I’m going to tell you this right, I need to go back to the beginning. To the morning it all began.


End file.
